Egwene al'Vere
| affiliation=White Tower | nationality=Andoran | title=Amyrlin Seat | hair=Brown | eyes=Brown | gender=Female | build=Slender | height=5 feet 2 Inches | status=Alive | appeared= }} Egwene al'Vere is one of the primary female protagonists of the series. Appearance She is described as beautiful, with large brown eyes and long dark hair. She briefly wore her hair in a braid, the Two Rivers symbol that a woman has come of age, but once she began taking lessons from Moiraine she decided to take it down because "Aes Sedai don't braid their hair. At least, not unless they want to." She's very short, standing 5'2". Family Tree Personality Egwene is frequently described as wanting to learn everything, as fast as possible; she often chafes against the restrictions her teachers put on her, even those set for her own safety. Moiraine Damodred has made note of Egwene's social intuition; while she may not understand the private or secret machinations going on around her, she is often (at least) aware that they are happening—a strong contrast to the other Two Rivers characters in the series, who tend to take everything around them at face value. Channeling Abilities She is one of the strongest channelers seen in over a thousand years. Egwene al'Vere is only outstripped in the One Power currently by Nynaeve, Talaan, Sharina, Alivia, Tamela, Viendre, and the Forsaken. She has likely reached her potential, or is at least further along that path than Elayne Trakand and Aviendha. She is also the first Aes Sedai Dreamer to have been discovered since Corianin Nedeal, who died approximately 475 years prior to her rediscovery of this Talent; she is powerful enough to break out of an illusion orchestrated by Moghedien in the World of Dreams, which is no small feat, considering that Moghedien is the most powerful Dreamer among the Forsaken (it is hinted, however, by Moghedien that she wasn't really trying to keep Egwene - just testing her strength). She also has exceptional ability with weaving Earth, as shown by her talent for Delving and detecting metal ores, and good with Fire which is a very rare trait among women, giving her the ability to create cuendillar with immense speed and ease (an ability which she incidentally was the one to rediscover). She also has strength in Spirit as evidenced by her ability to still an Aes Sedai holding the source while she was only Accepted and her Dream-related Talents. By her own admission, she is also very strong in Air and Water, making it likely that she is one of the rare few channelers with great ability in all five of the Powers. She has no Talent with Healing, though her Healing weaves seem to favorably impress the Head of the Yellow Ajah. Egwene can split her flow fourteen ways, a feat unmatched by even the Forsaken, though they may well be capable of it. The Aes Sedai of the White Tower have declared that there are no areas of the Power she needs training in. Family and friends Egwene is the youngest daughter of Marin al'Vere and Brandelwyn al'Vere, Mayor of Emond's Field. Egwene's sisters, all older, are Elisa, Alene, Loise, and Berowyn. She grew up in Emond's Field with Rand al'Thor, Matrim Cauthon, Perrin Aybara and Nynaeve al'Meara. Though friends with all of them, she was particularly close with Rand, whom it was assumed she would marry when they both came of age. She also wished to become apprentice Wisdom to Nynaeve. Activities Adventure Winternight changed all that. When Trollocs invaded the Two Rivers region, Rand, Mat and Perrin were spirited away by Moiraine Sedai for their own protection; Egwene went with them, seeking "adventure". Moiraine had an agenda of her own: she had discovered that Egwene could learn to channel; it was Moiraine's intent to bring her to Tar Valon to train to become Aes Sedai; when Nynaeve chased after them, Moiraine decided to include her as well, against Nynaeve's wishes. On the journey north, Egwene and Perrin were separated from the rest of the party during a trolloc attack at Shadar Logoth. She was present when Perrin met Elyas Machera and learned of his ability to talk to wolves, and she is one of very few people who knows the truth of his golden eyes and occasional bouts of wolfish behavior. At his request, she has kept this secret. In the Tower After the events at the Eye of the World, Egwene and Nynaeve were brought to Tar Valon, where they met Elayne Trakand and became reacquainted with Min Farshaw. Not long after being accepted as a novice, she and Nynaeve were confronted by Liandrin, who told them that Rand was in danger, and she needed their help. Elayne and Min overheard the conversation, and decided to leave with them. They met Liandrin in the Grove, and traveled the Ways to Falme, where they learned Liandrin had tricked them. Elayne and Nynaeve managed to escape, but Egwene was made damane and renamed Tuli, while Min was simply captured. Through a lot of planning, work, and organization, Elayne, Nynaeve and Min were able to free Egwene during the battle of Falme. Egwene's strength in the One Power was drastically heightened by the rigors of her damane duties, but to this day she cannot stand the idea of being collared again. They met up with Moiraine and shortly thereafter, Elayne, Nynaeve and Egwene traveled back to Tar Valon in the company of Verin, taking Mat with them so he could be rid of the dagger from Shadar Logoth to which he was bound and which was killing him. Back to the Tower Shortly after returning, Egwene was given the test to become Accepted, spending a remarkably short time as a novice. Egwene was discovered to be a Dreamer, one who could easily enter Tel'aran'rhiod, the World of Dreams, while sleeping. Besides exploring this new facet of her life, Egwene and Nynaeve were charged with a top secret task by the Amyrlin herself: to hunt out the Black Ajah. Naturally, Elayne wanted to join in the quest, though she was not included in the task. While they had been away, Liandrin and twelve other Black sisters had fled the Tower after stealing many ter'angreal and killing a number of sisters and other Tower personnel. The three girls set out for Tear to find them, and were imprisoned in the Stone of Tear when Rand al'Thor drew Callandor from its wards and proclaimed himself the Dragon Reborn. Mat rescued them from their imprisonment during the fall of the Stone of Tear, though Egwene had already managed to partly shield the black sister guarding their cell in the World of Dreams. Instead of thanking him for his assistance, they scoffed at him and marched away. To the Waste After the Stone of Tear, Egwene parted ways with Elayne and Nynaeve and chose to follow Rand to the Aiel Waste, so she could learn from the Aiel Wise Ones how be a Dreamer. Although Aes Sedai know much more about saidar than the Wise Ones, the Wise Ones were masters of Tel'aran'rhiod. Becoming an informal apprentice to the Wise Ones, she applied herself to learning from the Aiel women. Despite sometimes harsh training and rules that she chafed under, she learned much during her time with them, including taking to heart ji'e'toh, their code of honor. She then travels with Rand and the rest of the Aiel to Cairhien and the battle with the Shaido. She was injured during the attack by Lanfear at the Docks as a result of Lanfear's rage against any woman with whom Rand had slept. While recuperating in Cairhien, she meets up with Gawyn again. They begin to regularly meet with each other and finally confess their love for each, sealing their relationship with stolen kisses. After she had fully recovered and was able to return to the World of Dreams, she was summoned by the Hall of the Tower in exile. Before leaving, she admitted to the Wise Ones that she had visited the World of Dreams without their permission and also that she was not a full Aes Sedai. She then requested that they help her meet her toh, which she met with much ji. Egwene and Rand severed their romantic ties long ago, and today Rand has his three lovers, and Egwene is enamored with Gawyn Trakand, Elayne's older brother. Summoned to the Hall After the White Tower split and the Blue Ajah fled to Salidar, Egwene was chosen by the Hall of the Salidar Tower to become their Amyrlin Seat, in opposition of Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan, who sat in the White Tower. The Salidar Hall's public reason was that she was a fresh face who had not been involved in the Breaking of the Tower, and was strong in the One Power. In reality, certain members of the Hall desired to use her as a puppet, and a scapegoat should their rebellion fail; as evidence, they used an unusual definition of Tower law to raise her directly from Accepted to Amyrlin Seat, which had the side effect of making her a full Aes Sedai. Amyrlin Seat Egwene took former Amyrlin Siuan Sanche as her advisor, and former Mistress of Novices, Sheriam Bayanar of the Blue Ajah as her Keeper of the Chronicles. She was raised, basically only as a figure-head to be controlled by the Sitters, Romanda Cassin and Lelaine Akashi in particular. She has been slowly disabusing the Salidar Hall of the idea that she can be controlled, especially when she taught them Traveling, a Talent she had rediscovered with the help of Wise Ones who provided her with a similar weave upon which she could base Traveling and after questioning Moghedien to ensure it would work before she tried it. She proved herself extremely intelligent and deft at manipulating the women who desired to manipulate her, indeed making them believe that they were succeeding and she could be controlled. She raises Elayne, Nynaeve, Faolain Orande and Theodrin Dabei to actual Aes Sedai without consulting the Hall first. She is wearing the a'dam bracelet when Moghedien is released by a man who can channel, making her wonder who did it. Her first thought is Logain Ablar; she induces Siuan to slip something the tea of the Aes Sedai that are holding his shield, allowing him to escape. Later Faolain and Theodrin pledge an oath of fealty to Egwene and promise to be loyal to her. She finds out that Myrelle Berengari and Nisao Dachen have been hiding Lan after Moiraine's death and sends him to Ebou Dar to protect Nynaeve. She then demands both Myrelle and Nisao's oath of fealty as well, which they give. She also has to deal with Nicola Treehill and Areina Nermasiv blackmailing her for acting as an Aes Sedai while still Accepted. The blackmailing doesn't work and she sends the two away seriously reprimanded. She then raised an army with the help of Gareth Bryne, the brilliant general who used to be in service of Queen Morgase of Andor. Egwene felt called to lead her sisters and army to war against Elaida, although she regrets the need deeply. Gareth has strongly hinted that the army is hers first and foremost, before even the Sitters of the Hall. Over the course of her reign, she tries her best to live by the three oaths despite the fact that she had not yet sworn on the Oath Rod. She proposes a lot of new changes to the Aes Sedai, including the idea that they should retire into the Kin. She has also opened the novice book for women of any age now, which has increased their number immensely. She has thus far proven herself to be a powerful Amyrlin, indeed perhaps to become one of the greatest Amyrlins there have ever been. Betrayal and capture As part of the Siege of Tar Valon, Egwene and Leane secretly row out to the two harbors of Tar Valon and turn their giant chains into cuendillar. However, they are captured, having been betrayed by someone from the Salidar Aes Sedai (now known to be Beonin Marinye ) Leane and Egwene are both drugged with forkroot, which temporarily makes them unable to channel. Egwene was taken by the White Tower Aes Sedai and demoted to a novice at Elaida's command. She notices that many among the Tower are at each other's throats and plans to exploit that from within, viewing herself as an agent rather than a prisoner. Her refusal to treat the Tower Aes Sedai with the deference and courtesy expected of a novice leads to repeated corporal punishment, which she takes in stride. Meanwhile, she sows the seed of discord among the Aes Sedai, many of whom have already begun to question Elaida's leadership. Egwene's refusal to bend to Elaida gains her the respect of many of her Aes Sedai in the Tower, including Silviana Brehon, a Red, who as Mistress of Novices is responsible for Egwene's frequent beatings. Egwene is required attend Elaida in a formal dinner. She keeps silent during the dinner, which Elaida takes as servitude. Meidani is also present at the dinner and Egwene requests that she ask for private lessons with Egwene. Watching the whole White Tower crumble causes Egwene pain, which she uses to put into perspective all the strappings she gets. Eventually, she begins to laugh at the pain, as the Aiel do. She feels the pain of division and discord among the Aes Sedai much more keenly. She is visiting Leane when a Bubble of evil erupts and nearly melts Leane with the entire cell. Leane is saved by her jailers Gelarna and Musarin. She then walks back to the Novice quarters when a warping of the Pattern swaps some of the Brown Ajah quarters with the Novice quarters. Siuan continues to meet with Egwene in Tel'aran'rhiod, where she gives her the news of Halima actually being one of the Forsaken and Lelaine's reach for power while pretending to be acting in Egwene's name. Egwene gains the respect of prominent Sisters and Sitters when they invite her to debate with them. Ferane, for instance, compliments her on her logic, and Suana, Head of the Yellow, recommends the Ajah to her. During these moments, she tries to Heal the bridges between the Ajahs, knowing that the Last Battle approaches, and that the White Tower as it is, is woefully unprepared for it. However, this comes to the halt when Elaida passes down an order for Egwene to stop attending Sisters until further notice. Egwene, that same day the order is passed down, is ordered once again to attend Elaida during dinner with several other sisters. Flushing out the Black Ajah When Elaida questions Egwene's dreams in front of the Sisters, Egwene has no choice but to force the confrontation that has been brewing for so long. She outwits Elaida verbally and slaps her around, bringing up the massive failures on Elaida's part, as well as her tyranny and her failed attempt to kidnap the Dragon Reborn. When Egwene finally insults Elaida, Elaida momentarily loses her sanity and beats her with Air and throws her in the dungeon, only to be released when Silviana denounces Elaida in front of the whole hall, causing an exchange of prisoners, with Silviana being thrown into the cells in place of Egwene. Later that day, Verin comes in and announces that she is Black Ajah, giving Egwene all her notes regarding the Shadow before she dies, having poisoned herself with Aspsing Rot while relating to Egwene her tale. Egwene proceeds to uncover the Black Ajah, reading through the list of names in the book. Egwene is sickened by the names of Aes Sedai on the list, Sheriam Bayanar among them, as well as Moria Karentaris, and is horror struck at the number of Black Ajah Sitters present. Attack of the Seanchan During the battle of the Seanchan that same night, Egwene gathers the novices together, teaches them to link, and organizes the defense on the 22nd Level of the White Tower, and rescues several sisters in the process, including Green Ajah Head Adelorna Bastine, who gains a formidable respect for her during the fight. Egwene proceeds to wreak havoc on the Seanchan, forcing them to withdraw with the aid of a sa'angreal she took from the storerooms. Overall, she blew thirty raken from the sky and captured ten damane, whilst only losing one Aes Sedai out of the forty she rescued, and three of the novices she gathered. She amazed Saerin Asnobar with her competency, and this competency leads to Saerin bringing up her name time and time again in the Hall the next day as a potential candidate for the Amrylin Seat when Elaida is captured. The Ajah Heads, led by Adelorna, eventually take a hand in the Hall, and make their Sitters vote for Egwene. Meanwhile, back at the Rebel Camp, Egwene purges the camp of the Black Ajah Sisters and executes over fifty sisters, though nearly twenty escape the scene. When Elaida was captured by the Seanchan, the Hall of the White Tower chose to raise Egwene in Elaida's place. Egwene then chooses Silviana as her Keeper of the Chronicles, having discovered that Sheriam was Black Ajah and wishing to help heal the damage done to the Red Ajah. She berates the Hall for not doing more, and formally requests an admission of guilt and apology from the rebel Aes Sedai, as she welcomes them home. Her stated goal is to reforge the Tower so that its temporary division and damaged reputation will be forgotten in light of their great deeds as the Last Battle approaches. Egwene begins to follow up on the Black Ajah sisters inside the White Tower to find that most of them were somehow tipped off and have escaped. She has also tested every sister with the Oath Rod but has still not identified the identity of Mesaana. Silviana guides Egwene to where she can see over Dragonmount. There she sees a brilliant ray of light shining through the dark storm clouds onto Dragonmount. She asks Silviana to write this day down as something profound has occurred. Seanchan *Egwene has had a number of dreams about the Seanchan attacking the White Tower. It will be an event that will shake the White Tower to its core. This has strengthened her resolve to unite the Tower before this event occurs (fulfilled) *She has also dreamed that she is tied to a Seanchan woman who will somehow save her, a thought she isn't too pleased with. Etymology The name Egwene al'Vere is likely derived from Gwynevere, the wife of King Arthur. However, aside from the name, the similarities between the two figures do not go far. See also * Egwene's dreams Category:Novices Category:Accepted Category:Dreamwalkers Category:Damane Category:Two Rivers (people)